board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's 2009 Match Pics (Games Contest)
Board 8's 2009 Match Pics (Games Contest) is the complete set of pictures that B8 submitted to SB for possible use in the Spring 2009 Contest. While it will be updated periodically, it is encouraged that people update their section on the wiki page Unless otherwise noted, these will be pictures for Round One of the Contest. For pictures for Round 2/3 of the contest, see Board 8's 2009 Match Pics (Games Contest, Round 2/3). Important Notice: All pictures that SB accepts as the official choice for that match will be marked in bold on this page. KamikazePotato * Pong: http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/3979/r1pong.png * The Oregon Trail: http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/7789/r1theoregontrail.png * Galaga: https://archive.is/20131016020324/img7.imageshack.us/img7/9404/r1galaga.png * Dragon Warrior III: http://img5.imageshack.us/img5/5451/r1dragonwarrioriii2.png * Final Fantasy: http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/1698/r1finalfantasy.png * Prince of Persia: http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/7369/r1princeofpersia2.png * Mega Man III: http://img26.imageshack.us/img26/7526/r1megamaniii.png * Suikoden: http://img15.imageshack.us/img15/196/r1suikoden.png * Tales of Symphonia: http://img23.imageshack.us/img23/511/r1talesofsymphonia.png * Shadow of the Colossus: http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/274/r1shadowofthecolossus.png * Pac-man: http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/7905/r1pacman.png * Mega Man 2: http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/9798/r1megaman2.png * Final Fantasy IX: http://img25.imageshack.us/img25/3008/r1finalfantasyix2.png * EarthBound: http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/175/r1earthbound.png http://img13.imageshack.us/img13/9793/r1earthbound2.png * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night: http://img19.imageshack.us/img19/2473/r1symphonyofthenight.png * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess: http://img9.imageshack.us/img9/4402/r1twilightprincess.png * Diablo II: http://img9.imageshack.us/img9/3518/r1diabloii.png * Metal Gear Solid 2: http://img25.imageshack.us/img25/2827/r1metalgearsolid22.png * Kingdom Hearts II: http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/7279/r1kingdomheartsii.png * Pokemon R/B/Y: http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/8718/r1pokemonrby.png * Super Smash Bros. Melee: http://img8.imageshack.us/img8/3362/r1melee.png * Fire Emblem: http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/6959/r1fireemblem.png * Crystalis: http://img27.imageshack.us/img27/3245/r1crystalis.png * Final Fantasy Tactics: http://img14.imageshack.us/img14/8141/r1finalfantasytactics.png * Super Mario Bros. 3: http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/7600/r1smb3.png * Perfect Dark: http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/1426/r1perfectdark.png ZenOfThunder http://img22.imageshack.us/img22/2668/zensig1.png Accepted Pics Rejected and Processing Pics Joke Pics Not Submitted SuperAngelo128 *''' Mario Kart 64: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/MarioKart64.jpg *''' Persona 4: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Persona4copy.jpg * Street Fighter IV: http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/StreetFighterIV.jpg * Sonic the Hedgehog (1): http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/Sonic1.jpg * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 : http://i261.photobucket.com/albums/ii49/superangelo128/Match%20pics/Sonic2.jpg greatone10 * Suck the Hedgehog 2: https://archive.is/20131016022238/img5.imageshack.us/img5/570/sonic2copy.png * Goldeneye 007: https://archive.is/20131016015947/img24.imageshack.us/img24/6176/goldeneyecopy.png https://archive.is/20131016020656/img23.imageshack.us/img23/6176/goldeneyecopy.png * StarFox 64: https://archive.is/20131016015704/img7.imageshack.us/img7/1264/starfox64copy.png https://archive.is/20131016020228/img5.imageshack.us/img5/1264/starfox64copy.png * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest: https://archive.is/20131016022753/img21.imageshack.us/img21/792/dkc2copy.png * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars: https://archive.is/20131016022016/img6.imageshack.us/img6/1075/supermariorpgcopy.png * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (look for the Judge): https://archive.is/20131016015431/img5.imageshack.us/img5/4188/phoenixwrightcopy.png * Grand Theft Auto III: https://archive.is/20131016020055/img13.imageshack.us/img13/5454/gta3copy.png * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City: https://archive.is/20131016021543/img16.imageshack.us/img16/2863/gtavccopy.png * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: https://archive.is/20131016021834/img17.imageshack.us/img17/11/gtasacopy.png * Banjo-Kazooie: https://archive.is/20131016022558/img7.imageshack.us/img7/1396/banjokazooiecopy.png * Donkey Kong Country: https://archive.is/20131016020942/img18.imageshack.us/img18/5329/dkcountrycopy.png * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness: https://archive.is/20131016015828/img5.imageshack.us/img5/6164/disgaeacopy.png * Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker: https://archive.is/20131016020324/img19.imageshack.us/img19/8514/zeldawwcopy.png * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island: https://archive.is/20131016021346/img23.imageshack.us/img23/8894/yoshisislandcopy.png * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island: https://archive.is/20131016021424/img11.imageshack.us/img11/477/yoshisislandagaincopy.png * SMW2: Yoshi's Island (JOKE): https://archive.is/20131016022417/img25.imageshack.us/img25/2097/yoshisislandjokecopy.png * Mario Kart 64: https://archive.is/20131016021909/img5.imageshack.us/img5/392/mariokart64copy.png Coffee Ninja * Super Mario World: https://archive.is/20131016022412/img364.imageshack.us/img364/1479/smw.png * River City Ransom: * Crystalis: * Super Metroid: * Half-Life: * Street Fighter II: https://archive.is/20131016021948/img403.imageshack.us/img403/8626/sf2.png * Donkey Kong Country 2: * Battletoads: https://archive.is/20131016021744/img16.imageshack.us/img16/4084/toads.png * Metroid: https://archive.is/20131016020630/img118.imageshack.us/img118/520/metriod.png * Chrono Trigger: * Tecmo Superbowl: * Streets Of Rage 2: * Metroid Prime: * SimCity * Gunstar Heroes: * Final Fantasy 2: * Mass Effect: * Shining Force II: * Super Mario Bros 3: Justin Crossing * World of Warcraft: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/wow2.png * Resident Evil 4: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/re4.png * Super Smash Bros. Brawl: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/brawl.png * Mass Effect: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/mass.png * Phantasy Star IV: http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/phantasy.png Xuxon * The Legend of Zelda: https://archive.is/20131016022623/img3.imageshack.us/img3/2172/r1zelda1xuxon.png * Civilization: https://archive.is/20131016015906/img23.imageshack.us/img23/653/r1civilizationxuxon.png * Sonic the Hedgehog: https://archive.is/20131016021831/img12.imageshack.us/img12/663/r1sonicxuxon.png * Lufia II: https://archive.is/20131016015657/img5.imageshack.us/img5/2281/r1lufia2xuxon2.png * Mega Man 2: https://archive.is/20131016015537/img4.imageshack.us/img4/717/r1mm2xuxon.png * The Oregon Trail: https://archive.is/20131016022107/img11.imageshack.us/img11/4266/r1oregontrailxuxon.png * Ninja Gaiden: https://archive.is/20131016020931/img18.imageshack.us/img18/7276/r1ninjagaidenxuxon.png * Mega Man X: https://archive.is/20131016015604/img5.imageshack.us/img5/7726/r1mmxxuxon.png * Diablo II: https://archive.is/20131016022636/img8.imageshack.us/img8/8505/r1diablo2xuxon.png * Super Mario Kart: https://archive.is/20131016015719/img7.imageshack.us/img7/355/r1smkxuxon.png * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island: https://archive.is/20131016022443/img5.imageshack.us/img5/1264/r1yixuxon.png * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past: https://archive.is/20131016021506/img11.imageshack.us/img11/8822/r1alttpxuxon.png GameBopAdv * Super Mario Bros.: https://archive.is/20131016015338/img21.imageshack.us/img21/6494/smbanner.png * Banjo-Kazooie: https://archive.is/20131016022110/img155.imageshack.us/img155/6370/bkstretch.png * Secret of Monkey Island: https://archive.is/20131016015456/img16.imageshack.us/img16/1730/monkeyislandfin.png * Paper Mario: https://archive.is/20131016021233/img160.imageshack.us/img160/4632/papermariob.png LagunaticHigh * Okami: https://archive.is/20131016015727/img145.imageshack.us/img145/7374/okami.png * God of War: https://archive.is/20131016015744/img9.imageshack.us/img9/5124/godofwarg.png * Kingdom Hearts: https://archive.is/20131016021743/img19.imageshack.us/img19/146/kingdomheartsz.png * Pokemon G/S: https://archive.is/20131016020819/img11.imageshack.us/img11/1162/pokemongs.png * Final Fantasy VIII: https://archive.is/20131016021004/img11.imageshack.us/img11/4508/finalfantasyviii.png * Final Fantasy XII: https://archive.is/20131016022525/img12.imageshack.us/img12/4215/finalfantasyxii.png SirBinro * Super Mario Kart: http://img154.imageshack.us/img154/5403/smk.png KleenexTissue50 * Secret of Mana: http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/KleenexTissue501/R1SecretofMana.png * Xenogears: http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/KleenexTissue501/R1Xenogears.png * Chrono Cross: http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/KleenexTissue501/R1ChronoCross.png * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past: http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/KleenexTissue501/z3-1-2.png Heroic Mario * Final Fantasy VII: https://archive.is/20131016021510/img21.imageshack.us/img21/4604/ff7r1a.jpg * Final Fantasy VIII: https://archive.is/20131016020951/img14.imageshack.us/img14/2635/ffviiir1.jpg https://archive.is/20131016015716/img14.imageshack.us/img14/5807/ffviiir1a.jpg * Final Fantasy X: https://archive.is/20131016021757/img150.imageshack.us/img150/7639/ffxr1.jpg * Final Fantasy XII: https://archive.is/20131016020022/img509.imageshack.us/img509/4766/ffxiir1.jpg * Final Fantasy IV: https://archive.is/20131016022947/img24.imageshack.us/img24/749/ffivr1.jpg * Final Fantasy VI: https://archive.is/20131016021600/img2.imageshack.us/img2/4541/ffvir1.jpg https://archive.is/20131016020033/img2.imageshack.us/img2/4364/ffvir1a.jpg Nintendogirl1 Round 1 * Portal: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a197/cyndipics/Contest%20pics/portalcontestcopy.jpg * Resident Evil: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a197/cyndipics/Contest%20pics/REcontestcopy.jpg * Zelda TP: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a197/cyndipics/Contest%20pics/TPcontestcopy.jpg Round 2 *'Mega Man 3': http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a197/cyndipics/Contest%20pics/MM3Rd2.png *'Zelda: Ocarina of Time': http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a197/cyndipics/Contest%20pics/OOTRd2.png *Portal: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a197/cyndipics/Contest%20pics/PortalRd2.png *Secret of Monkey Island: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a197/cyndipics/Contest%20pics/SoMIRd2.png *Super Mario World: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a197/cyndipics/Contest%20pics/SMWRd2.png *Zelda: Ocarina of Time: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a197/cyndipics/Contest%20pics/OOTRd2-Mk2.png *Zelda: Windwaker: http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a197/cyndipics/Contest%20pics/WWRd2.png HaRRicH * Mario Kart 64: https://archive.is/20131016021048/img15.imageshack.us/img15/1037/mariokart64r1kplogo.png * Mega Man 3: https://archive.is/20131016020846/img15.imageshack.us/img15/5342/megaman3r1.png * Perfect Dark: https://archive.is/20131016021353/img13.imageshack.us/img13/9807/perfectdarkr1kplogo.png * Super Mario 64: https://archive.is/20131016020932/img13.imageshack.us/img13/2322/supermario64r13.png * Super Mario Bros. 3: https://archive.is/20131016021913/img13.imageshack.us/img13/6402/supermariobros3r1.png List of Games that Still Require Pics None, good job everyone! Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Board Projects Category:Board 8